Love comes in strange ways
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: After the whole WABACK fiasco Mr. Peabody kept his son away from that time machine saying it was to dangerous. They went to a ice cream shop where Mr. Peabody got hit by cupid's arrow by seeing a woman who was very attractive. Now Sherman is determining to get them together. Spanking of a child, pre-teen and teenager later on spanking of toddler
1. Ice cream and Rose

Mr. Peabody drunk coffee it had been a week since the whole fiasco. Sherman and Penny got along since all that happen. Mr. Peabody lautured Sherman and spanked him for disobeying him about the Waback, not listening to him and disappeaing on him back in Tory, Greece.

Sherman woke up he looked at his dad and then at his feet. He didn't mean to make his dad sad or distress.

" Dad am sorry for everything." Sherman said as Mr. Peabody smiled and hugged his son

" I know son, let's go out today." Mr. Peabody said as Sherman nodded and went with his dad after getting dressed

Sherman and Mr. Peabody stopped at a ice cream shop. They ordered mint and strawberry ice creams. Sherman got the mint and Mr. Peabody got the strawberry. A woman came to give them the check and Mr. Peabody saw her almost trip.

" Whoa I got you miss. Oh my." Mr. Peabody said with a smile and he saw her eyes

" Oh my." Rose said as she saw his eyes and he slowly helped her up while looking into each other's eyes

"Ummm dad?" Sherman said as Mr. Peabody shook his head and blushed as he was out of his trace by his son

" Sorry Sherman, are you ok miss?" Mr. Peabody said apologizing to his son and trying not to look at the woman

" Yes am quite alright sir." Rose said avoiding his eyes and Her boss came out

" ROSE get back to work now!" Her boss said angrily and she flinched making Mr. Peabody growl

" Yes sir, I'll just be going." Rose said leaving and Mr. Peabody sighed lovely

" What a beautiful woman." Peabody said as Sherman smiled and they went home

Sherman and Mr. Peabody got home Sherman still saw the look on his dad's face. Mr. Peabody couldn't get her out of his head. That lovley woman with black curly hair, same green eyes as him and his height. She was perfect for him and he shook his head. A woman like that would never fall for him.

After dinner Sherman went to bed he knew his dad liked the ice cream woman because he was protecting her some her boss. He was determined to get them together.


	2. The park

The next day Sherman asked his dad if they could go to the park. His dad nodded then they arrived at the park. Sherman started playing when he saw the ice cream girl. She was wearing a light yellow dress and black flats. She was reading a book and he decided to go up to her.

" Hi." Sherman said as Rose looked up and smiled at him

" I know you, you were at the ice cream shop yesterday with your dad." Rose said with a smile and he nodded

" It seems I can't find my dad can you help me?" Sherman lied as she nodded and grabbed her book

Sherman knew we're his father was he wanted his dad to be happy. Rose obviously liked his dad and his dad obviously liked her. If only they saw it it was like that Romeo and Juliet story but without the death part.

Rose saw Mr. Peabody on the bench reading a book and she cleared her throat he put down his book. She smiled and he blinked while blushing.

" May I help you?" Mr. Peabody asked as Sherman left the two alone and she smiled with a blush

" Your son told me he didn't know where you were, I guess he told me a lie but it's nice seeing you again." Rose said smiling and he smiled to

" Am sorry about my son I'll talk to him later, but it's nice to see you to." Mr. Peabody said apologizing and she sat next to him

" It's ok, you like strawberry ice cream?" Rose questioned as he smiled and shook his head

" No I like chocolate but since am a dog it makes me sick." Mr. Peabody said as she bit her lip and nodded

" I like chocolate to but it makes me sick to, you growled at my boss for yelling at me thank you." Rose said as he rubbed his neck and he smiled sheepishly

" I don't know what came over me yesterday, I think your a very nice woman." Mr. Peabody said as she giggled and his ears roze up then he looked at her in surprise

" Thank you your pretty nice to." Rose said smiling at him and he begun to laugh

Mr. Peabody got closer to her then they stared out to the park looking over the view not realizing that there hands were close to touch. Then Mr. Peabody moved his hand slightly and they both jumped when there hands touched. Rose and Mr. Peabody looked at each other then they both smiled.

" I would like to." Mr. Peabody began to say and she stopped him

" I would like that." Rose said smiling and they thought the same idea

Sherman came up to his dad and Mr. Peabody looked at his watch then back to Rose. He smiled and she smiled back as Sherman looked at the two a smile came on his face.

" See you tonight." Rose said as he smiled and kissed her hand

" It's a date." Mr. Peabody said with a smile and they both left the park


	3. The potion

" Sherman I told you no lying but you did get me a date, your grounded young man and your getting a babysitter I'll be home late but if you ever lie to an adult again I'll put you over my knee understood?" Mr. Peabody said lautureing his son and Sherman nodded

" Yes dad am sorry, who's babysitting me?" Sherman asked as Mr. Peabody opens the door and there was the next door neighbor Alex

" Hello Alex, goodbye Sherman remember be in bed before 8." Mr. Peabody said as he waved to Alex and then left

Mr. Peabody walked down the street and he saw Rose waiting for him at the stop sign. He fixed his bow tie and ran up to her. He gave her a flower and she smiled then put it in her hair.

" You look lovely my dear." Mr. Peabody said as she smiled and they walked together

" You do to, where are we going?" Rose asked as he chuckled and smiled toward her

" If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Mr. Peabody said as she smiled and he took her to a restaurant

" Oh my." Rose said with a gasp and he smiled as her eyes twinkled

" Do... do you like it?" Mr. Peabody asked as she nodded and they sat down at there table

" I've been working on an experiment that turns dogs into humans, I also completed a experiment that turns humans into dogs." Mr. Peabody said getting out a blue and purple tube

" I want to become a dog, I think we were." Rose begun to say and he placed his hand on hers

" Ment to be." Mr. Peabody said smiling and handing her the purple tube

Rose drunk it and then smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared she was the same kind of dog he was but she was black with curls and her eyes were still the same.

" You look beautiful." Mr. Peabody said blushing and she smiled

" Thank you." Rose said as they smiled and he took her home

They quietly got to his room and laid down on his bed. He sighed as he held her close she became a dog for him and his heart beated fast at the love he felt for her. His beautiful, sweet, precious Rose his one and only mate.


	4. A romantic movie

Rose woke up when the light hit her face she looked up to see Mr. Peabody looking at her. He must of woken up before her and was stareing at her the whole time she was asleep. He sighed and he ran his fingers though her hair.

" Good morning beautiful." Mr. Peabody said as she giggled and snuggled up to him

" Good morning." Rose said as she slowly got up and they held each other's hands

Sherman had already got to school. Rose and Mr. Peabody snuggled on the couch. Mr. Peabody looked at her when they were watching the Little Mermaid. A song came on that he loved and he blushed when the crab started singing.

Percussion, strings, winds, words

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

( Mr. Peabody looked at Rose)

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she want you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

( Mr. Peabody bit his lip)

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad

Ain't it a shame, too bad

He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in the blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now

Don't try to hide it, how?

You wanna kiss the girl

( Mr. Peabody got his courage and embraced her)

Woh, woh

Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along

And listen to the song

The song say, kiss the girl

Woh, woh

Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

You got to

Kiss the girl

Why don't you

( He started leaning in toward her)

Kiss the girl

Go on

You gotta

Kiss the girl

Go on and

Kiss the girl

( There lips ment and fireworks went off)

Mr. Peabody deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He started getting into it and he ended up on top of her making out. Mr. Peabody broke the kiss a trail of saliva broke from the kiss. He smiled at her as she was blushing and they were both panting.

" I ... I love you Rose." Mr. Peabody said as she smiled and kissed him again

" I love you to." Rose said as he rubbed there noses together and she giggled

" Oh gross get a room!" Sherman said as Rose giggled and Mr. Peabody looked annoyed


	5. Love

Mr. Peabody woke up he saw the most beautiful green eyed dog his beautiful Rose. He smiled and snuggled up to her she moved then she looked at him with a smile. He breathes in her sweet shampoo and he also smelt her perfume she smelt of Flowers and strawberries.

" So beautiful I've never ment anyone so beautiful before." Mr. Peabody said as he kissed her and they got up

Rose begun reading Sherman was at school. Rose looked so beautiful sitting there reading a book and sipping her tea. Mr. Peabody decided to turn on the radio and a song came on that reminded him of her.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I say,

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are).

Yeah

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

Mr. Peabody smiled at her and then she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm's around her waist and kissed her neck. Sherman came in saw his dad kissing Rose's neck then ran to his room grossed out.

" So ... beautiful." Mr. Peabody said kissing her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck

" Mr... Peabody... oh... my." Rose said as he continued and he smirked

He carried her to the bedroom and he laid her down. He kissed down her body and he smiled up at her.

The lights went out and Sherman went over to a friend's house from the noises he heard at night.


	6. Oh dear

Rose woke up Mr. Peabody was holding her. She got up along with him and he turned on the news. Rose laughed as Mr. Peabody sipped his coffee.

" What?" Mr. Peabody asked as she giggled and he got up

" You look silly drinking coffee." Rose said as he smiled and chuckled

" Gone to Penny's love Sherman, he didn't ask me for permission." Mr. Peabody said reading the note and Rose smiled

" He went because of the noise last night." Rose said as he went wide eyed and blushed

" Oh my poor son, he heard everything from the oh yes from me and the oh Mr. Peabody from you." Mr. Peabody said as Rose blushed and covered her mouth

" I guess we were loud last night." Rose blushed and Mr. Peabody shook his head

" Rose we were lost in passion, I never had that before and your my first I wanted it to be right to have you scream my name, to make you mine." Mr. Peabody said as she blushed harder and looked at him

" Your my first as well and I love you." Rose said as they rubbed there noses together and he sighed

He couldn't help wondering what his son was doing. He was probably trying to forget last night.

" Penny if you heard them, oh yes and oh Mr. Peabody, Bleh!" Sherman said as Penny giggled and messed with her hair

" I think it's romantic your dad has a girlfriend." Penny said grabbing his collar and he smiled

" Well will you be my girlfriend?" Sherman asked as she nodded and they kissed

" Tonight am giving Rose the best night of her life, first were going to Paris and then at the fireworks am going to ask her to be my wife." Mr. Peabody said getting a ring from the jewelry shop and it was a beautiful emerald inbeded in it.


	7. The Question

Mr. Peabody had made a tux he hoped everything would go right. Sherman was at Penny's for the night and Mr. Peabody felt his heart beat fast. He approached the room were Rose had just finished dressing. She looked beautiful in a red dress with a bow in her hair.

" As Always my dear you look beautiful." Mr. Peabody said with a smile and he handed her a flower

" Thank you." Rose blushed and he walked with her to his WABACK

He secretly put in the code that was the most Romantic time yet. When the WABACK landed he grabbed a blindfold and covered her eyes. He grabbed her paw and lad her though the city of Paris. He got to where there suppose to be and he looked at the scene laid out before him. Paris in lights and fireworks are being ready to set off.

" Now can I look." Rose asked as he chuckled and he went up to her

" ImPatience now are we, that's ok so am i but we are here." Mr. Peabody said chuckling and he uncovered her eyes

" Oh my... Paris." Rose said with a gasp and a sigh

" I hope you like it, now shall we?" Mr. Peabody said grabbing her paw and she blushed

They sat down and enjoyed there meal. After the meal Mr. Peabody stood up and took her hand. He was so nervous about everything. He had made sure everything was perfect just for them and her.

Never told you,

But I meant to

Before I could begin.

Even then,

I loved you even then.

See my heart is

Scared of places,

That it's never been.

But even then,

I loved you even then.

If my voice should

Start to tremble,

If I am shaking.

I love you now,

Like I loved you even then.

Even if it's uphill now, even when I can't say how.

See my heart is scared of places that it's never been.

Even when

My heart won't stop pounding.

Even then.

I'll keep on even then.

I loved you even then.

Even if

It's uphill now,

Even when, there no words how.

When my heart pounds this loud,

Even then.

If I left you,

I never meant to,

And I won't pretend.

Even then,

I loved you even then.

If I just knew

How to show you,

Let me try again.

I love you even now,

Like I loved you even then.

Even then.

The fireworks begin and Mr. Peabody got down on one knee. Rose looked at him with tears in her eyes and he gulped.

" Rose I know it's only been three days but I feel as if we were made for each other that we were ment to be what am asking is will you marry me?" Mr. Peabody said looking up at her and opening the ring box

" Yes." Rose said smiling and he smiled though tears then placed the ring on her finger

They shared a kiss then they went home Sherman arrived home early to see them kissing.

" Bleh Gross!" Sherman said as Penny giggled and Rose giggled

" Sherman you'll have to get use to it Rose is going to be your mother." Mr. Peabody said as Sherman was shocked at first then he hugged Rose and she smiled

" Am going to have a mom, can I call you mama?" Sherman asked as Rose smiled and hugged him

" Of course Sherman, Penny will you be the bride's maid?" Rose asked Penny as she giggled and nodded

Mr. Peabody was happy Sherman took the news well now he had a new adventure to start a wedding.


	8. The Wedding and The Wedding night

" Am sorry Rose, am so sorry." Ben said to Rose and she cried

" Daddy am scared." Rose said looking at her father and he looked at her

" You have to leave my child, take this potion it will turn you human and you'll be free." Ben said handing her a potion and she looked at him with tears in her eyes

" Daddy I can't leave you." Rose cried and he hugged her

" I'll be in your heart my sweet precious angel, remember who you are your my daughter." Ben said rubbing her ear and she whimpered with a sniff

Rose ran she looked back her house was on fire. Her mother was dead, her big brother's were dead and now her father died with them in the fire. She cried as she saw the house burn until there was nothing left. While the crowd chanted loudly Down with the Dog king! Rose was a princess but not anymore she would never clam that title again.

Rose woke up from the memory of long ago when she was just five years old. She got up and looked at the stars. Then she looked at the moon and a tear went down her face.

" Daddy I promise I will never return to that place and I found love." Rose whispered to the star's above and then went back to bed with her husband

The next morning Rose got up she left before Mr. Peabody woke up. He couldn't see her before the wedding that was bad luck. Rose arrived at the church. Sherman and Penny were there dressed. Penny fixed Sherman's tie and he blushed at her.

" When we get married I just want you to look your best." Penny giggled and Sherman blushed harder

" You two make a cute couple." Rose said as Sherman blushed and Penny giggled

Rose shooed them out so she could get dressed. She got on her wedding gown and then her veil. She looked at herself and smiled.

" Time to put the past in the past forever." Rose said as she closed her eyes and clutched the necklace her father left her

When the wedding was about to begin Rose took off the necklace and she didn't look back. She loved her father but it was time to let go. She got her flowered from Penny and then the wedding started.

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.

You will see it's true.

You will see it's true.

Yeah!

Search your heart and your soul

You can't tell it's not worth dying for

I'll be there

I'd walk the fire for you

I'd die for you

Oh, yeah.

I'm going all the time, all the way.

Mr. Peabody and Rose held hands at the altar. They looked into each other's eyes and he smiled at her.

" Rose ... since ... the ... Day ( clears thoat) since the day we ment I felt close to you closer then I felt to anyone then my son, I felt as if our paths were ment to cross, like we were destined to be I love you Rose for now and forever when am with you I feel like my world's complete you made me whole inside my heart, Rose I love your smile, your laugh, your curls and I love you for being you what am saying here is without you am not myself I imagine going without you my dear precious Rose." Mr. Peabody said speaking from his heart and trying to get over his nervousness

" Mr. Peabody I felt the same way to I feel like our heart beat as one, I feel so wonderful around you, you make me smile and laugh which I have not done in a while, Mr. Peabody I love you so much and I want you to know I will always love you." Rose said as he wipped a tear from his face and they smiled

" Do you Mr. Peabody take Rose to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" The priest asked as Mr. Peabody smiled and so did Rose

" I do." Mr. Peabody said putting the ring on her finger and she smiled though tears

" And do you Rose take Mr. Peabody to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" The priest asked as Rose looked at him and then she smiled

" I do." Rose said putting the ring on his finger and Mr. Peabody smiled at her seductively

" Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may now..." The priest begun to say when a immediately Mr. Peabody grabbed Rose by the waist and passionately kissed her

" Sherman your staying with Penny for a couple of days I hope you don't mind." Mr. Peabody aid as Sherman smirked and Penny smiled at him

" No dad you and mom have fun." Sherman said as Rose grabbed Mr. Peabody and got him to the dance floor

" Our first dance as husband and wife... May I have this dance Mrs. Peabody?" Mr. Peabody said with a smile and she giggled

" Of course Mr. Peabody." Rose said as he grinned and he pulled her in

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Then they went home for a long night and they looked at each other with a smile. Mr. Peabody carried his bride in and laid her on the bed. He entered her after he got there clothes off and he looked at her with a grin.

" I love you." Mr. Peabody said moving in her and she gasped

" Mr. Peabody!" Rose said as he went faster and he gripped her hips as he moved

After that they snuggled up against each other. Rose was on his chest and he held her close. Then they went to sleep peacefully and Mr. Peabody never felt more clam them that night.


	9. Memories returning

" What time is is?" Rose asked when the sun hit them and Mr. Peabody groaned

" It's 8:00 in the morning last night was great... Am going to get Sherman ok I'll be back." Mr. Peabody said as he kissed her then she smiled and then he left

She got up and started making coffee. Rose was humming when her brain starting hurting.

" Don't forget who you are." Her father said as she shook her head and she tried to get rid of the memory

" The past is the past am not going back." Rose whispered and then went back when the hurting stopped

Mr. Peabody came home with Sherman, Sherman went to his room to do his homework and Mr. Peabody kissed his wife.

" Where's Sherman?" Rose questioned as Mr. Peabody smiled and patted the couch

" He's in his room, are you making coffee?" Mr. Peabody asked as she nodded and gave him a cup since it was done

Rose begun to feel her brain hurt again. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She looked in the mirror she could see her father's sea blue eyes looking into hers. She shook her head with tears in her eyes and she almost started crying.

" Stop please, I moved on please stop hurting me." Rose whispered and she heard a knock on the door

" Honey are you ok?" Mr. Peabody asked as she looked at the door and then at the mirror her father's eyes were gone

" Yes am ok I just threw up." Rose lied as he opened the door and patted her back

" It's ok dear now come let's get you in bed, rest now ok I'll take care of everything." Mr. Peabody said escorted her to the bedroom and putting the covers on her

" I love you." Rose said as he smiled and turned off the light

She went to sleep and tried not to think about her father.


	10. Our new beginning

Rose woke up Mr. Peabody had his arm wrapped around her waist and he was sleeping. She smiled and snuggled closer. He woke up and they both smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Good morning beautiful." Mr. Peabody said kissing her hand and breathing in her sent

Rose rubbed there noses together and she sighed as he moved closer to where she was closer to him. Mr. Peabody looked at the time and he growled it was 7:00 he had to get Sherman up.

Rose got up and sat on the couch. Mr. Peabody gave Sherman his lunch box and Sherman went to school. Mr. Peabody watched his son leave the house his memories of his son growing up.

" He's growing up to fast I can't believe he's almost out of high school and he's almost sixteen." Mr. Peabody said shanking his hand and sighing

" Sherman will be fine dear he's got the smartest dad and he's got a good head on his shoulder." Rose said as he smiled and pinned her to the couch

" He's also got the most beautiful... caring... loving... mother ... ever." Mr. Peabody said kissing her neck and she giggled

" Mr. Peabody." Rose said as he smirked and licked her cheek

"My Beautiful sweet wife." Mr. Peabody said as she smiled and she grabbed his hand

" Am pregnant." Rose said smiling and he smiled even brighter

" Really mom, your going to have a baby that's great!" Sherman said coming in and hugging them

" Be careful Sherman." Mr. Peabody said smiling and Rose laughed

" It's ok Hon, Sherman I love you so much I hope you know that." Rose said smiling and he hugged her

" I know mom, dad I love you to." Sherman said hugging his father and then going to bed

Mr. Peabody and Rose looked at each other they smiled. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

" Even though Sherman is growing up am glad he's accepted being a big brother and a step son, Rose am glad were having these puppies." Mr. Peabody said smiling and she cuddled him

" I am to." Rose said snuggling up to him and they went to sleep


	11. Puppies and End

Rose was in the Hospital Mr. Peabody was in the waiting room with Penny, Sherman and his first grandchild Violet. The nurse came out with a smile on her face.

" Congats Mr. Peabody you have three beautiful puppies." The nurse said as he smiled and ran to the room

There were two boys and one girl. He smiled at them then went to his tried mate who smiled gently. He placed his hand on he cheek and she cuddled his hand.

" Jasper, Alex and Zoey." Rose said as he nodded and they kissed


End file.
